¿me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?
by sabaku no lisseth
Summary: despues de su muerte existen muchos recuerdos pero hay algunos que hace que sonrias a como tambien existen aquellos en los que te preguntas ¿poque no hice algo mas ?


Enough to let me go

Después de la partida de tu ser querido, puede que pase muchísimo tiempo, muchísimos años pero nunca logras superar el dolor solo… se aprende a vivir con el… y lo peor es que si estas con esa persona en su lecho de muerte es un recuerdo que llevaras en tu mente y corazón hasta la muerte

Kakashi-sensei-dijo cierto rubio bastante ruidoso

Que pasa naruto-dije mientras me paraba de su tumba

Sabía que estaría aquí, ya ha pasado un año verdad-dije mirando hacia donde decía su nombre

"anko mitarashi excelente jonin querida y extrañada por todos, vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones"

Si ya paso un año exactamente-dije mientras veía como el cielo se iba llenando poco a poco de estrellas

Ya es tarde Kakashi –sensei debería irse a descansar-dije mientras me retiraba del cementerio

Si creo que ya es momento para que me valla yo también-me agache toque con las yemas de los dedos en el nombre de anko y dije –hasta pronto mi amor, vendré pronto a verte- y me pare para irme hacia nuestra casa.

"Oh, I'm a wondering soul / oh, soy un alma errante

I'm still walking the line / sigo caminando la linea

That leads me home alone/ que me lleva a casa solo

All I know /todo lo que se

I still got mountain to climb / es que aun tengo una montaña que escalar

On my own, on my own /por mi cuenta"

Ya no existía necesidad de pensar en el camino a casa de hecho ya no existía necesidad de nada mas ya que solo era un alma errante en este vacío mundo sin ella, sigo caminando en la línea triste hacia mi casa o mejor dicho nuestra casa mientras pensaba en la primera vez que la conocí…

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la academia y justo cuando iba a cruzar la esquina siento un cuerpo que choca contra el mío y una chillona voz me dice

Oye cabeza de pez mira por donde caminas – dije sentada en el suelo

Disculpa, es que estaba distraído-dije mientras le ayudaba a pararse

No, si eso lo note genio-dije

Kakashi hatake-dije tranquilamente

¿Disculpa…?-dije media confundida

Mi nombre es Kakashi hatake –dije medio sonrojado ya que ahora que vi el cuerpo entero de ella note que estaba muy bien dotado

Anko mitarashi dije mientras le daba la mano

Lindo nombre-dije y al momento pensé porque rayos dije eso

Gracias-dije sonrojada-bueno fue un gusto conocerte Kakashi hatake pero tengo clase espero verte luego –sonreí y empecé a echar carrera hacia la clase.

Fin flash back

Ahora subo la colina respiro tristemente y se me sale una triste lágrima y pensé el momento en que la deje partir:

Flash back

Nos entrabamos de misión rango s estábamos luchando contra una enemigo muy fuerte yo ya no tenía mas chakra y ella ya estaba cerca limite, estábamos rasguñados, lastimados y en un momento de descuido de ella el mando una patada que le dio en la boca del estomago corro hacia donde esta ella y le digo

Anko mi amor, anko, mírame, hablame-dije desesperadamente ya que ella no respondía

"Do you love me enough to let me go/ me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?

Do you love me enough to let me go/me mas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?

To let me follow through /para dejarme seguir hasta el final

Do you love me enough to let me go/ ¿me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?"

Me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir- le pregunte mientras jadeaba por mas aire

¿De qué hablas? Tranquila ya están por llegar los refuerzos –dije tratando de convenserla

Te pregunte que mi amas lo suficiente cabeza de pez-dije con una sonrisa cálida en la caras

Por supuesto que te amo- dije mientras sonreía por lo de cabeza de pies

"And both our tongues are tied/ y nuestras lenguas estan atadas"

Yo también te amo- y lo bese como si no fuera a volverlo a besar nunca- perdóname- y lo empuje y empecé a hacer sello de manos para llamar traer a la parca

Nooooo-grite desesperadamente mientras corría hacia ella

"But every seed dies before it grows/pero cada semilla muere antes de crecer"

Te llevare siempre el corazón y espero que seas feliz con alguien más-dije mientras poco a poco mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo

El tipo cayó muerto y anko iba cayendo, corrí lo más rápido que pude para que no se golpeara

"Breathe it in and let it go/respira y dejalo ir

Every breath you take is not your own/cada respiro que tomas no es tuyo

It´s not your to hold/ no lo mantengas "

Porque... ¿por qué no esperaste?-pregunta mientras las lagrimas salían corridamente por mis mejillas

Es… mi trabajo… como shinobi- dije mientras a duras penas respiraba

Y que paso con tu trabajo como mi mujer-dije mientras respiraba el respiro de ella

Creo…que será después…te amo Kakashi-dije para abandonar definitivamente este mundo

No, no, anko, mírame, háblame…, mi amor-dije mientras lloraba cortadamente

Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, llegue tarde- dijo una pelirrosa mientras ponía la mano en la espalda de su sensei

Fin flash back

Un viento fuerte mueve mi pelo y pienso lo siento mi amor, y seguí caminando llegue a casa cerré y la puerta y susurre… me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir…


End file.
